


Many Hours Of Great Pleasure

by agirlnamedfia



Category: Disney RPF, Jonas Brothers
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-05
Updated: 2012-09-05
Packaged: 2017-11-13 15:03:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/504769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedfia/pseuds/agirlnamedfia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zac’s not ready to call it a baby yet, let alone his baby, but he’s trying hard to be the supportive boyfriend here and not the douche who leaves in the middle of a crisis. Zac just-- He just doesn’t want to be the douche and that’s all he’s willing to focus on right now, okay?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Many Hours Of Great Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this prompt](http://blackwayfarers.livejournal.com/43759.html?thread=1836783#t1836783) at the Being Attractive and Doing Stuff Jonas Brothers Fanfiction Free for All. All the way back in, uh, March 2010.
> 
> Title from [a nursery rhyme/quote/poem](http://thinkexist.com/quotation/ten_fingers-ten_toes_she-s_laughter_and_teardrops/254805.html).

The morning Kevin wakes Zac up sniffling is the morning everything goes to hell in a handbasket. In Zac’s opinion anyway. He loves Kevin, he really does, but sometimes (just sometimes!) he thinks about what it would be like to be dating someone from a _normal_ family. He thinks of coffee dates and dinner dates and not having to deal with overprotective brothers and overprotective fathers and, really, overprotective _everyone_. The morning Kevin wakes Zac up sniffling is definitely one of those times.

“What do you mean, you’re late?” Zac asks, his tone of voice confused, still trying to shake his sleep fuzzy brain awake.

Kevin bites his lip. “You know. Late.” He looks at Zac meaningfully. Zac shakes his head helplessly, scratching the back of his head. Kevin groans. “Late, Zac. _Late_. Like, a lady. Lady late.”

Zac frowns. “Lady late? What does that even me--” His eyes widen and he shoots up, desperately trying to untangle his legs from between the sheets. “What? _What_? Oh my fucking God, Kevin, what are you- What?” Kevin looks away guiltily and Zac curses at the goddamned sheets that won’t fucking come loose and he needs to get up right this insta-- there’s a muted thump when Zac struggles himself out of the sheets and right on to the floor. 

“Please,” he says evenly, his head rising above mattress-level, “please tell me that that doesn’t mean what I think it means.”

Kevin shrugs a little and puts a demonstrative hand on his stomach. Zac flips back on the floor, trying as best he can not to start hyperventilating. 

_Totally_ one of those times.

***

Nick and Joe corner him by the vending machines. Kevin is still in their hotel room and he’d asked for something fizzy to drink and Zac had said that he’d be happy to get it because he needed some time to think and also because apparently, getting drinks is what you do when you get your boyfriend _pregnant_. Though he hadn’t said those last things aloud.

Zac’s still trying to decide if Coke would be bad (it has caffeine doesn’t it? Wouldn’t that be bad for the-- something? He’s not really sure he’s ready to call it a baby yet, let alone _his_ baby, but he’s trying hard to be the supportive boyfriend here and not the douche who leaves in the middle of a crisis. Zac just-- He just doesn’t want to be the douche and that’s all he’s willing to focus on right now, okay?) when two shadows appear behind him, scowling in unison.

“Hi guys,” he says weakly, turning around slowly. “Did you, uh. Did you want a drink?” They don’t reply and Zac looks around himself awkwardly. He’s still not sure that Nick won’t hurt him when he does something horribly wrong, so an escape route might be handy right about now. Or witnesses. Zac would totally settle for witnesses.

“I, uh. I should go back upstairs, Kevin is still in the room and--” He tries to push by them, but Joe puts a hand on his shoulder and steers him away from the stairs and back in front of them. Nick is staring at him with a menacing look and Zac idly notes in the back of his head that if Nick had a cowboy hat and a shotgun, he’d totally look like one of those ranchers from the Old West, about to push through a wedding to set right the wrong done to his baby girl. He reminds Zac oddly of Billy Ray.

“What did you do to Kevin?” Nick demands, his voice low.

Zac flounders. “Nothing!”

Joe’s eyes narrow. “He was crying when I saw him before.”

“He totally wasn’t crying!” Zac protests. “Sniffling at most!” He backtracks when Nick steps forward, crowding his space even more. “And, uh, on that note,” he says hastily, grabbing whatever is at the bottom of the vending machine, “I should probably get back to the room! With this drink! For Kevin!” He slides out from behind them and speedwalks towards the stairs. “It was nice seeing you! Have a great day!” 

Zac sighs in relief when they don’t follow him. Seriously, a _normal_ family.

***

When they break the news to the Kevin’s parents, Zac holds Kevin’s hand and puts an arm around his shoulder. He mostly understands the problem now (something about genetics and family trait and it’s _not_ his fault, okay, no matter how many dirty looks you shoot, Nicholas. How was he supposed to know that, oh, hey, his boyfriend could get _pregnant_!) and he’s mostly okay with it too. He’s not ready to, say, call _his_ mom or anything, but Kevin doesn’t want him to just yet, so it all works out great anyway.

Denise cries when they tell her and Mr. Jonas (because Zac can call Kevin’s mom Denise but he can’t call his dad Kevin Sr. Just… No.) shoots Zac a dark look. Zac resists the urge to shrug, partly because he feels like he’s had enough patented Jonas Dark Looks™ to last him a life time and partly because it’s not as if Mr. Jonas’s look could ever compete with Nick’s. Zac likes Nick, he’s a great musician and a good brother and all, but Nick is one scary ass dude sometimes.

Kevin squeezes his hand tightly and shoots him a small smile, so Zac mostly lets the evil glares wash over him and squeezes back tightly. Not the douche, okay?

***

He almost breaks the vow to himself when Kevin’s belly starts getting bigger and his hormones go out of control. They cancelled the rest of the tour and Kevin is staying at Joe’s in L.A. until the baby comes, because they’d tried to stay in Dallas but Denise would barge into the room every 10 minutes with advice and questions and anything else she could possibly come up with. Plus, whenever Zac would go a substantial distance away from Kevin, Mr. Jonas would show up seemingly out of nowhere to give him a speech. Sometimes it was If You Hurt My Son, I Will Hurt You, other times it was If Kevin Wasn’t So Attached To You, I Would Toss You Out On Your Ass. They sound mostly alike, but there’s subtle differences. One time, he broke out the This Is A Miracle From God and Zac had been pretty adamant about getting Kevin out of there ASAP after that.

Joe’s pretty chill about the whole thing, especially now that Nick’s mellowed out a lot. Kevin says it’s the idea that they’re about to be uncles that cooled them down, but Zac privately thinks that it’s the screaming fit Kevin threw upon arrival about his clothes and his bedroom and his sheets and his boyfriend and-- He can’t really remember what came after that but it was impressive to say the least. Nowadays, Nick spends his time doing things out of the house and Joe spends his time laughing at Zac when Kevin has another ridiculous craving or hormonal fit.

Zac doesn’t mind them so much, though. Not the cravings or the fits, or even Joe laughing. Honestly, he’s too busy dreading the day that most of Kevin’s clothes no longer fit.

***

Zac knows from the get-go that keeping it from their friends is going to be nigh impossible. Especially if they want to keep it from the paparazzi as well. And when faced with the choice, Zac would rather brave Vanessa, Selena, Demi and Ashley gushing to Kevin about names and baby clothes (and baby shoes and baby accessories and baby _everything_ ) than explain to the international press why, hey, his boyfriend suddenly looks like he’s having a baby.

His mom keeps pretty cool when he gets around to telling her. Mostly she just looks at him evenly and claims godmother rights. She Fed-Exes a package to Joe’s house two days later with rompers, teething rings and (much to Zac’s horror and everyone else’s delight) Zac’s own baby pictures. 

In the end, they make it work. The Jonas family doctor (apparently an expert on this because he’d been there when _Mr. Jonas gave birth to Joe_ and, holy shit, is that an image Zac wishes he could bleach out of his brain) travels to LA with them and does house calls and makes arrangements with the hospital. Rumours spring all over the internet, connecting a cancelled tour and numerous doctor visits into a wide range of things that go from the chicken pox to the impending birth of a new Jonas brother. (Which Joe claims is true in the strictest sense. Luckily, Nick talks him out of officially confirming it and sending the lucky guesser a winner's package.)

Kevin handles it pretty well, all things considered. He only throws a minor fit when he can’t wear his favourite jeans anymore and when his feet get so bloated he can barely even stand slippers, he just curls up on his bed with Zac and ice cream and a Reese Witherspoon movie. Zac is pretty weirded out by the relaxed attitude everyone seems to have towards the pregnancy itself, but apparently (or so dr. Nataleigh explains to him) the universe makes up for the sheer weirdness of having a guy pregnant by making it the easiest pregnancy ever. Zac didn’t pay too much attention anymore when he started talking about internal wombs and things like that, but he got the most important part.

***

Kevin is in his 34th week when he wakes Zac up in the middle of the night with a panicked expression. He has to sit back down on the bed immediately after, his face set in a painful grimace and his hands cradled around his belly. Zac has a moment of sheer blind panic, before he shakes his head and remembers what is going on. He knows what to do, he does, he just has to-- The flip switches in his brain and Zac jumps up and tugs on his jeans. He murmurs soothing words to Kevin while calling Nick and Denise; he tugs Kevin into a bathrobe and maternity pants while calling ahead to the hospital where dr. Nataleigh has had a room prepared for them for a week already and he bangs on Joe’s door on their way downstairs. Joe is in charge of the babybag and Zac is in charge of Kevin. 

Big Rob is already waiting for them downstairs by the car. Zac doesn’t even waste time thinking how he could have gotten here so fast, he just thanks Nick for his freakishly fast powers of communication. They make it to the hospital easily, because there’s barely any traffic at this hour of night and dr. Nataleigh is waiting for them by the side-entrance, like they had agreed.

Kevin is placed on a gurney and wheeled away with a last squeeze of Zac’s hand, dr. Nataleigh citing complicated procedures and hospital policy. Zac wasn’t aware that there were enough male pregnancies for the hospital to develop a policy, but he stays behind with Joe in a separate waiting room, biting his fingernails clean off and drinking shitty hospital coffee. For once, Joe’s not laughing at him, but sitting right next to Zac, pretty much constantly on the phone with Nick and Denise until they apparently board the plane that will bring them to LA as soon as humanly possible. Big Rob drifts in and out of the room, periodically bringing them snacks and more shitty hospital coffee.

Zac isn’t really paying much attention to anything, his mind fixed on Kevin, who is on this floor somewhere. Kevin, who is giving _birth to his baby_. Zac had known, intellectually, that when Kevin’s belly grew and grew and when something inside of it started kicking and moving, that they were having a baby. But it’s not until he’s sitting in this room, bursting with anxiety and nerves, that he realizes that they’re _having a baby_. It’s kind of a revelation.

***

Dr. Nataleigh walks into the waiting room almost four hours after he’d left them there with blood still on his scrubs and Zac has a brief internal screaming fit, before he realizes that the doctor is smiling, smiling wide and Zac feels himself deflate with mind-numbing relief. 

“Congratulations,” dr. Nataleigh says happily, “you have a daughter!”

Joe thumps him on the shoulder and whoops in glee and Big Rob pumps his hand for what feels like 10 minutes before enveloping Joe in a bone-crushing hug. Zac, personally, is buzzing on his feet. “Can I see them?” he asks hopefully and almost runs out of the room when dr. Nataleigh nods.

Kevin is lying on the bed, his face red and sweaty. His curls are flopping over his face and he looks exhausted, but he’s holding a little bundle and he’s smiling wider than Zac’s ever seen him before.

The baby is tiny and pink and tiny and, in Zac’s opinion, the most perfect baby to ever have been born. He knows that all fathers think that about their own kids, but he doesn’t care, his baby is the _most perfect_ and he knows it. Everyone else is just jealous.

He kisses Kevin on the forehead softly and Kevin smiles at him. “Say hello to our daughter.”

Zac grins and pushes her tiny waving hand with his finger. “Hello to our daughter,” he coos and laughs when Kevin glares at him. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry.”

They’d talked about names before, of course they had, but Zac can’t for the life of him remember what they had decided on or even if they decided on anything. When the nurse comes up to them and asks, he’s left looking at her silently, stumped. As usual, Kevin comes to his rescue.

“Anna,” he says quietly, “her name is Anna.”

“Hello, Anna,” the nurse says, and strokes her finger over the baby’s --Anna's-- cheek. Zac grins over the nurse’s head at Kevin, and he can’t help but think that he has a baby now, he’s a _dad_ , how cool is that? 

There’s a flash from the door and Denise and Nick rush into the room; Joe, Demi and Vanessa trailing behind them. Zac smiles at them and lifts the baby up when Kevin hands her over to him.

“Everyone,” he says quietly, “this is Anna.”


End file.
